363
Julia tries to convince Tony that her life is at stake. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood is dark and lonely this night, and there are those among us who live in fear within the walls of the great house. For the nights there have become a time of deceit and intrigue. Nearby in a lawyer's office in the town of Collinsport, young Carolyn Stoddard will attempt to serve the force of evil that has been in our midst for so long. Carolyn, having stolen the keys to Tony Peterson's office and secured the combination to his safe, tries to steal Julia Hoffman's notebook, which details Barnabas Collins' true nature. However, the notebook is no longer inside the safe and Tony catches Carolyn in the act. Act I Tony demands an explanation; Carolyn makes up a story, claiming that Elizabeth Stoddard had an affair while married to Paul Stoddard. She accuses Julia of blackmailing her mother with the notebook detailing the sordid affair. Carolyn is very convincing, and Tony is drawn into her web of lies. Instead of calling the police on her, he offers to take Carolyn home. Act II Later, the couple arrive at Collinwood where Julia finds them in a romantic embrace. Carolyn and Julia exchange frosty glares as the younger woman goes upstairs to bed. Alone with Julia, Tony confronts her over Carolyn's blackmail claim. She assures him the contents of her notebook have nothing to do with blackmail. Julia learns more about Carolyn's lies and, to earn Tony's trust, she offers to write a letter giving him permission to read the notebook in the event of her death. He agrees to keep the notebook safe. Act III After Tony departs, David Collins — having returned from his trip to Boston with Victoria Winters, finds Julia in the drawing room. David notes how upset Julia seems. Numb and distracted, Julia leaves and ventures to the Old House. Alone in the foyer, David is welcomed home by Sarah Collins. They talk about his trip to Boston, where Sarah recalls visiting once. Soon, Sarah becomes distracted as if sensing something. She tells David she must go to the Old House, where something bad is about to happen. Someone needs her, and she has to leave. Act IV Julia pays a visit to Barnabas, informing him that Carolyn's attempt to steal the notebook failed. Heedless of the danger she is in, Julia goes on to tell Barnabas about her encounter with Sarah. Barnabas accuses her of lying, but Julia taunts him with the fact that Sarah will not appear to him. Enraged, Barnabas throttles her. Suddenly, the doors burst open and a gust of wind extinguishes the candles. Julia collapses. Barnabas turns, and finds Sarah gazing up at him. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: Please, you've got to believe me! : Tony: I wouldn't believe any other thief I caught red-handed; why should I believe you? Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Jerry Lacy as Tony Peterson * David Henesy as David Collins * Sharon Smyth as Sarah Collins Background information and notes Production Story * GHOSTWATCH: Sarah's ghost appears to David. Later, Sarah's ghost appears to Barnabas and Julia. ** This is the first episode in which Sarah Collins appears to more than one person at the same time. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Carolyn: Can't find the notebook (reprised from previous episode). * TIMELINE: Victoria and David returned from Boston thirty minutes ago. Bloopers and continuity errors * At the end of the previous episode, Tony arrives at his office without a hat on. Here, he is wearing one. * When Carolyn starts to open the safe, she sets Tony's keys on top. After he arrives, and when they leave, nobody seems to grab them. * As Julia is collapsing to the floor a stage-hand can be seen moving at the bottom left of the screen. Cigarette smoke also seems to appear on the right side of the screen. * In 361 the clock read 9:05pm. In this episode the clock reads 9:15pm when Barnabas and Julia are in the Old House. Yet, it would appear to still be the same night. It is unclear how much time has passed between 360 to 365. Dialogue in this episode indicates they occur on two consecutive nights: It was the "other day" when Sarah appeared to Julia at the Collins mausoleum, (occurred at the end of 361). However, Julia and Carolyn both wear the same clothes across this run of episodes, suggesting it all happens on one night. Victoria and David are said to have just returned from Boston during this episode, and the seancé occurs on the night of Victoria's return, which may suggests that at some point during this episode the day changes from one night to the next. It may be that the clock in the Old House is incorrect. It also gave a conflicting time (355), as when the narrative returns to the present day in 461 it will indicate that the seancé took place at midnight. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 363 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 363 - Anyone But You0363